


Eyes for You

by HPFanGirl4Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl4Life/pseuds/HPFanGirl4Life
Summary: It's not easy, trying to stay out of trouble. Especially for the Marauders. It seems that wherever they go, disaster is right behind them.But it's also not easy when you're in love with Gryffindors' golden girl, making life for James tougher than a stale drewball.James needs to win Lily's heart before it's taken away from him...forever.





	

"Come on you lazy git!" James shouted across the room to Peter who lay sprawled across the long scarlet sofa. "Are you coming to breakfast or what?"

All that came from the half asleep Peter was a small sleepy groan, indicating that he had no intention on waking up.

"Just leave him there. He'll get pushed off that sofa when those stupid 1st Years come down." smirked Sirius as he winked at a passing girl with short brown hair and loads of freckles.

"No. He can get up now and have breakfast. I don't know why he's always sleeping but it's unacceptable." Remus said and went over to Peter before waking him up with a sharp nudge.

"I'm awa...just 10 more mi...leave me alo..." groaned Peter and he shoved his head under a pillow in a poor attempt to cover himself up from the rest of the world. Every morning was the same. 1st Remus would wake up early in his uniform, then force James, Peter and Sirius up. James and Sirius would get ready but Peter always took ages, and when he did get changed, he would fall straight back to sleep. Usually Remus would try and get Peter to wake up but it never worked and they would jus leave him lying on the sofa and wait for the 1st years to jump onto him. "Oh fine! I give up. You really are impossible Wormtail." Remus muttered under his breath as the 3 boys walked through the Fat Lady with their hands over their ears due to her awful singing. "I WISH SHE WOULD JUST SHUT UP!" Sirius shouted over her voice making James laugh and Remus nod in agreement. All of a sudden, everything went quiet making the boys look around to see the Fat Lady in tears. "Excuse me?! How I wish students these days would appreciate beautiful singing instead of mocking me for it. These days its very rare that you get someone with as much talent as me, but when you do, they get ingnored as well!" She moped, making Remus go very red and the other boys very pale. "We are so sorry! Its just that your voice is so beaut-" began Remus, but he was soon cut off by a scream of hate. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF MY SINGING AND I AM NOT STUPID BOY, OH NO, I AM NOT DUMB!! IF YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN SHALL NEVER LET YOU IN. ALL 3 OF YOU DISGUST ME. NO MANNERS, NO APPRECIATION, JUST PURE HATRED. WELL GUESS WHAT? I FEEL NOTHING TOWARDS YOU BUT HATRED!!!" The Fat Lady screamed, causing everyone to look around in surprise at the disgraced boys. They didn't say anything. After all, what could they say? "Great merlin! What's going on here?" A female voice cried as she walked through the portrait. No one needed to be told twice who this was. Glossy red hair, amazing green eyes and a rather bossy voice; it must be Lily. "We'll tell you later..." James muttered under his breath before he walked away at a quick pace and letting the boys follow after him. "I cant believe you said that Black!That was horrible." Lily exclaimed as the 4 sat at the table in the great hall, surrounded by loud students and food. "Well, someone had to tell her!" Sirius replied, spraying toast all over Remus as he spoke. As handsome as he was, Sirius had the manners of a troll. "NO THEY DIDNT! YOU MUST HAVE REALLY HURT HER!" Lily shouted before James put an arm around her. "Calm down love!" he said, only to receive a disgusted look from Lily. "Don't you dare call me that Potter. I am not your 'love' and I never never will be." And with that, the redhead shoved JAmes away, jumped up and ran out of the hall. "James, I do think you should give her up. Face it, she hates-" Sirius began, but James swiftly hit him in the head. "Dont you dare finish that sentence or I'll shove the Snitch down your throat." He said threatingly. "I know she loves me, but she just doesnt know yet. And I'm wiling to wait as long as it takes."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment x


End file.
